1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for stabilizing a two-wheeled vehicle during cornering.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a motorcycle to be able to travel stably through a curve, the velocity of the two-wheeled vehicle, the angle of inclination, and the steering angle must be adapted to the actual curve radius. A velocity that has not been adapted or an incorrect steering angle can lead to a critical driving situation where the two-wheeled vehicle oversteers or understeers, thus the rear wheel begins to drift, respectively the front wheel overshoots the curve. Inherent to such situations is a high hazard potential.